Long Lost Brother
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: What if Lucas have a older brother that he never know, what if Kristoff B. is biological brother of Lucas and the son of Flint and Hinawa. What if he from a universe of Disney frozen? I do not own anything. They are belong to their owner.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ this is a dream come true, I finally going to make Lucas and Kristoff B. FanFiction. I know their not brother but in my frozen and smash bros universe. Their are brother.**

 **Anyway I do not own these characters. They belong to Nintendo and Disney, and the human Olaf is belong to my good friends, NejiHina100.**

 **Anyway please leave a review and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _Prolonged_

 _This is a story of the blond boys. The first one name Kristoff. He live in Nowhere islands, his mother Hinawa and his father, flint. He was happy with his family until a tardy day._

 _Kristoff was playing with his friends, they playing a soccer ball. Until a horrible shadow. The children's ran and scream to their parents. Kristoff can't ran to fast._

 _The shadow grab Kristoff and drag him into a woods. Kristoff was screaming for help. His parents search and search but they cannot find their son._

 _Kristoff was wake and he was surrounded by a troll. He cannot remember anyway andhe cannot remember about hisparent._

 _26 year later_

 _Kristoff was married to princess Anna of Arendelle._

 _His sister in law, queen Elsa of Arendelle and her son(or snowman)prince Olaf of Arendelle. Olaf was going to be the next ruler of Arendelle._

 _He use to be asnowman but then He haveturn into a human boy. He was turn on the celestialnight._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in nowhere island._

 _A twin boy, Lucas and claus. They didn't not knowthat they have a older brother. They were a twins son of flint and Hinawa._

 _Lucas was the younger twin of Claus. He love his family until his mother died by the drago. And he have lost his brother._

 _And later he was chosen by master hand(let call him MH for now)to come to super smash bros_

 _He made a new friend at smash bros. all of them are quiet nice. But some of them are mean._

 _He love the smash bros._

 _In Arendelle_

 _Kristoff love playing with Olaf. He was like abrother to him._

 _But sometime, he have a feeling that he HAVE a biological brother._

 _Even the weird dream that Kristoff have._

 _Lucas and Kristoff did not realize that they are biological brother._

* * *

In a smash bros world

New and Lucas running through the hallways. Master hand want Lucas to have a talk in private in his office.

Lucas was worry that he might in trouble. "Don't worry Luke" said Ness.

"You not in trouble, I hope" said Ness.

"But what if I am in trouble" said the worry Lucas.

"Well we have to wait and see" said Ness.

As Ness and Lucas walk in MH office. Lucas saw Mario, Peach, link, Zelda, Captain falcon, and the room.

As Ness left the room and give a "you be fine" look.

"Lucas, please have a sit" said Samus. She pull a chair for Lucas to sit down.

"Lucas, you have a letter from the doctor from smash bros hospital" he said.

As Mario give Lucas the letter. Lucas begin to read. He was shock. His father was death.

MH let Lucas go and Lucas walkout of MH office. He cried in his room.

* * *

In the kingdom of Arendelle

Kristoff was visiting his troll family. He cannot get his mind off of something.

"Kristoff" said bulda.

"Yes mom?" said Kristoff.

"What was you thinking?" Said the troll

"Well, I can't get my mind off that weird dream. It was strange 2 people that came in my dream and I believe that must be my parent. I keep dreaming about them." Said Kristoff.

"Well, you must go talk to grandpappy about your dream"

"Alright" said Kristoff. As Kristoff talk grandpappy about the dream and two strange people.

"Kristoff those dream you have. Is your childhood memory. And the two strange people are your parent." Said grandpappy

"What" he say it softly.

"And you have a biological brother." Said grandpappy.

"Really,what his name! Where did I meet him!" He excited.

"Your brother name is Lucas and he six year old. And he not from his place but the other universe Kristoff" said grandpappy.

"Where he from?" Ask Kristoff.

"He from the super smash bros" said grandpappy.

* * *

Smash bros cemetery

It was a sad day for Lucas. Everybody and the smash bros come to flint funeral.

As everybody left and went to the reception. Lucas still in the cemetery.

He was soaked wet.

"Lucas" said a voice "let go back to the mansion. You will catch a cold"

"Ok nana" he said as he stand up " let go back to the manor".

As both walk toward tothe mansion and nana look at her soon-to-be-boyfriend **(AN: I ship NanaxLucas)**

"Lucas, before your father died. He give me a letter." She gives Lucas a letter.

 _My dear son Lucas,_

 _I amwriting this to you because I want to tell you that you have a big older brother name Kristoff. I sorry that I forgot to tellyou because I should wait beforeyou are ready. But I never get to chance. Your big bother got kidnap by a strange shadow handwhenhe was your age. We search and search but we couldn't find him. We thought hewas death. So I sorry I didn't get to tell but I love you so much and l hope, you love him._

 _Your father, flint_

As Lucas read it, he was shock. He have a older brother!?

Why didn't he tell him from the start?

"Lucas is everything all right?" Nana said.

"Nana, I have a older brother" he said

* * *

"I have a younger brother!" Said Kristoff.

He tell his wife, Anna, his sister in law, Elsa, and his nephew, Olaf.

"You have a younger brother" said Anna

"Yes, I was a long lost son of flint and Hinawa. From the another universe call super smash bros" he said

"Oh when will we meet him?"

"Wait...we?" He said

"Yay, we!Me, Elsa, and Olaf!" She said

"But who will take care of Arendelle?" Elsa questions.

"Kai will take care of Arendelle and he will prepare the room when he arrive" she said.

"She right" said Olaf.

"Well then, it settledit. Tomorrow, we're going to pack our stuff for the trip and we're going to meet my little brother."

* * *

 **AN: man it take over to write it. And again human Olaf is being to my good friend is NejiHina100. Hi NejiHina100!**

 **Anyway I do not own it. It being to Nintendo and Disney. And human Olaf is belong to NejiHina100.**


	2. Chapter 2

Text = talking

 _Text = in his/her mind_

 **Text = Author Note**

* * *

The next days

"Ok is everybody ready?" Kristoff ask.

"Yes we're ready" said Anna.

"Yeah another adventure!" Olaf excited.

"Ok kai, please aggression the room because Olaf and Kristoff brother going to share room together" said the ice queen

"Of course your majesty" said kai "but please return home safely"

"We will" said Elsa.

"Ok, we pack our stuff and some food to eat" Anna.

"Is everybody ready?" Kristoff ask.

"Yes" they said.

"Ok grandpappy,open a portal" said Kristoff.

As grandpappy use his magic to open a portal. Sven pull a wagon and they enter a portal.

* * *

In smash bros world

Lucas was doing his dataly chore. He was washing a gardening.

" _Now what am I going to do after my father death?"_ He said.

 _"I'm all alone, with no body else. Why did God take everything I love"_ his sad tear falling down in his cheeks.

As Lucas is done he going to visit his father grave. He makea small bouquet of sunflower for his family.

The poor psychic boy has lost his family.

The social worker was going to take Lucas to the orphan but master hand disagrees because the smasher are his family.

The social worker let Lucas to stay but he cannot stay that longuntil he turn seven.

As Lucas left the smash mansion and go to the cemetery.

 _"God, please don't sent me away from here" he said._

* * *

"We're here" said Kristoff.

"Wow!this place look amazing!" said Olaf.

"Ok let go find a smash bros mansion" said Kristoff.

As they search to find a smash bros. they spot it a mansion on a hill.

"That must be a smash bros mansion" said Elsa.

"Ok Sven let go to smash bros mansion" said Kristoff.

As they reach a smash mansion they saw a girl with blond hair and pink dress.

"Um excuse me are you a newcomer?" Said a girl.

"No I am Kristoff , I am a lost brother of my younger brother Lucas" said Kristoff.

"Oh my mushroom!" She surprised.

"Excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am princess peach of the mushrooms kingdom." Said Peach.

"I'm Kristoff bjorgman, this is my wife, princess Anna of Arendelle. My sister in law, queen Elsa of Arendelle. My nephew, prince Olaf of Arendelle. And my trusted loyal friend, Sven the reindeer." He said.

"We came a another universe call Disney frozen." Said Olaf.

"Oh! Please come inside." She said.

As Kristoff, Elsa, Anna, and Olaf to come inside. They head to master hand office.

Peach knock on a door first before they went inside.

"Master hand, Lucas long lost brother has came" she said.

"Master hand?" Olaf conscious.

"Ah, please do come in." Said MH

As the four enter inside they saw a freaking floating giant hand!

"Oh um" Kristoff started

"Your a floating hand!" Olaf shouted

"Olaf!" Elsa warn

"Sorry" said Olaf

"It alright" said MH.

"So um, Has you seen my little brother, Lucas?" He ask.

"Ah yes, the little Pk kid" said the floating hand.

"Do you know where he is?" Anna ask.

"If I remember correctly, he went to the cemetery to visit his father. He have died so old at the age of 69" he said.

"My father is death" he said it softly.

"Yes, it was 2 week ago."Here the handvoice lost its self-possessed note and became falteringly.

"He has lock himself in a room everyday and night. He never come out of his room. But he sometimes did when there a tournament, breakfasts, lunch, and dinner. One of us have try to cheer him up, but it didn't work. He was usually work at the moo moo farm  
/to cheer him up. Even he speak Japanese. We still not understand him but expect marth. He speak Japanese with Lucas and translated for us. We miss our old happy cute Lucas. But we doubted that he will return back to his old self again." He said.

The four went silent, they were shock.

"The social worker has try to keep our Lucas away but we beg her to let Lucas stay here. She let him stay until he turn 7." Peach sobbed.

"You said that he is a cemetery?" Elsa ask.

"Of course" said MH "but I will teleport you to the cemetery."

As MH snap his fingers, the gang disappear.

* * *

the smash bros cemetery's

Lucas has cry in his father grave. "Oh father, why did you leave me?" He cried.

"Just why" he continue crying "I'm all alone with no body and the social worker hate me so much. Am I a PK freak?" He ask

"Your not a freak Lucas" said a voice.

As Lucas turn around and saw a man with blond hair, A girl with strawberry blond hair with green dress, and woman who have white hair and blue ice dress, a reindeer,and a boy look about his same age.

"Pardon?" He said

"I'm am your big brother Kristoff, and I sure your.. I mean our dad told you" he said.

"Impossible, my father said that you were death. My parent has search and search but they cannot find you" he said

"That because I have lost my memory. I can't remember anything except my name." He said.

"Oh um excuse but where my manner" he said. "Iam Lucas Ryuka, I came from nowhere island. But MH have chosen me to come to smash bros for the tournament." He said

"I am Kristoff bjorgman, this my wife Princess Anna of Arendelle" he said

"Hello" said Anna.

"This ismy sister in law, Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

"Hello Lucas Ryuka, I am queen Elsa of Arendelle and I have a ice power." Said the queen.

"This my nephew, Prince Olaf of Arendelle"

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs" he hug Lucas.

Lucas hug Olaf back

"And this is my reindeer Sven" he said

As Sven lift Lucas and he was landed on his back.

"Um hello" Lucas pat Sven head.

"it getting dark and we probably get back to the mansion." Said Elsa.

As the fifth went to the smash mansion Lucas fall asleep on Sven back.

"He look cute when he was asleep." Anna whisper.

"Yay" Kristoff agree.

* * *

As everybody eat their dinner. They talk to Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa.

The young smasher talk to Olaf. The children of the smasher and Olaf has fall asleep.

"Master hand, I would like to be my brother guardian." Said Kristoff.

"Of course Kristoff, but you must promise me and the smasher." Said MH

"You promised to make Lucas happy and take care of him." Said MH.

"Of Course, I promise." He said.

* * *

By the next day, Kristoff sign a guardian paper. And Lucas has to leave smash bros tomorrow.

As Lucas pack his stuff. The smasher has give Lucas a farewell gift.

As Lucas accepted their gifthe has stop by Ness.

Ness was like a brother to him. He comfortable when he was scare or sad.

"Ness" he said it softly.

"Luke" he said it softy

"Thank you for being there for me" he said

Ness pull him in his chest and give him a hug.

"Promise me to be happy and never forget me" he said.

"I promise." Said Lucas. He left a drop a tear in his shirt.

"Here" he said. He took off his hat and put on Lucas. "Something to remember me"

As Lucas giggles.

"Lucas, dear." Said Zelda. "It time."

"It time" Ness repeat.

"It time" Lucas repeatedly.

As Ness leadLucas to main lobby.

Kristoff, Elsa, Anna, and Olaf. Are waiting.

"Are you ready?"Anna ask.

"Yes" Lucas replied.

Kristoff help Lucas to get in the wagon and put his suit case in the back of the wagon.

"Lucas!" Said a voice

Lucas turn around and saw nana, his friend.

"Here" she given to Lucas.

"What is it?" Lucas ask.

"Open it" she giggle

As Lucas open a box. He saw a Saint Bernard puppy.

"A Saint Bernard pup?" He questioned.

"Yeah, after you dog died, so I raise my own money to give you a best dog ever." She said.

"Thank you" he said.

As Kristoff throwa magicbean into a ground and the portal open.

As Lucas turn around and said a final goodbye.

"Goodbye, I hope we will meet again." He said as they reach a portal.

The portal has close and everybody went back to the mansion in the sadly way. They has miss their little Lucas.

* * *

 **AN: that so sad that they miss their Lucas. Anyway I do not own them.**

 **They belong to Nintendo and Disney. And human Olaf belong to NejiHina100.**

 **Please leave a review and see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Arrive at Arendlle

As the portal wide open. They has arrive at the kingdom of Arendelle.

"Woah" he said.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Arendelle" Anna announce.

As the guard open a gate. Everybody has throw a welcome party for Lucas.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Arendelle" they shouted.

As Lucas got off the wagon. The servant and maid help to get his stuff and carry into his room.

"So this is where you live Christopher?" He said.

"It Kristoff" he mumble.

"Hello young boy." Said kai.

"I'm Kai, the assistant of queen Elsa of Arendelle"said Kai.

"And I'm Gerda, the castle maid" she crusty.

"I'm Lucas Ryukan but my brother last name is bjorgman. For now on, I amLucas Bjorgman." He smile.

"Come my child, let us show you your room." She said.

As Lucas follow Gerdato his new room. As Gerdaopen his room. His stuff is here on the right side of the room.

"You are going to sleep with Olaf. The Queen requested that you should share room with Olaf." Said Gerda.

"Would you like to help you unpack your stuff,sir?" She ask.

"No thank, I can do this all by my own miss Gerda." He said.

"Well, if you need anything, just let me or kai know young Lucas." She said before she close the door she forgot to stay something." Oh and dinner will be ready in 10 minutes and I doubted that you must wear transitional Arendelle outfits." She said.

"Ok, Lucas. Look like you have to pack your stuff and dinner will be ready in 10 minutes and I have to charge my cloth into Arendelle outfit." He said to himself.

As Lucas unpack his stuff. He being unpack his cloth.

He put his cloth in the closet. And put his shoe, shirt, and pants.

Then He charge his phone. **(AN: this frozen universe take place on Disney descendants universe.)**

"It sure is cold in here. Maybe I should warm this place" he said

He walk forward to the fireplace.

"PK fire!" He said. But he realize that he worry about his PK power because what if they find out about it and sent him back?

And then he decided that he would hide his power and he cannot use his power for the rest of his life.

"Cool you have power!" Said the voice.

Lucas turn around and saw Olaf standing in the doorway.

"Oh my mother" he mumbled.

* * *

 **AN: man I wish these app don't mash a word together because I have to fix it and fix my grammar.**

 **Anyway I do not own these characters. They belong to Nintendo and Disney. And human Olaf is belong to NejiHina100.**

 **Anyway please leave a review and see you in a next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry that Ididn't update this FanFiction, I didn't have time to update because in high school now.**  
 **  
**

 **Anyway please enjoy the story and please leave a review and see you on the next chapter. Bye**

 ****

 **I do not own these characters and they are belong with their owners**

* * *

"oh my mother" Lucas mumble.

"I can't wait to tell Elsa, Anna, Kristoff." Said Olaf.

"No wait" Lucas quickly ran to the door and close it.

"You can't not tell them about my power Olaf" Lucas worry.

"How come?" Olaf question.

"Because, I cannot show everybody about my power, if I do. They will ban me away from this kingdom or he executed." He worry.

"But your not the only one Lucas" said Olaf

"My mother, queen Elsa have a ice and snow power too." Olaf excited.

"Really?" He said. "Before I join a smash bros. everybody at my homeland didn't like me because I have power. I try to make friends but no one want to be their friend. UntilI'mgot chosen to be in smash bros. but I'm was worry that anybody  
will hate me. But as I enter a smash bros mansion. Everyone welcome me to the smash bros. we were like a big family. I made a new friends. Ness show me love and care. He said 'no matter how big or small you are, no matter how personal be, and no matter  
how tall they are, everyone can be anything." Lucas have finish a story.

"Woah" said Olaf.

"Lucas, Olaf." Ganda knock on the door. "Dinner is ready."

"Ok we will be there in a second" Olaf shouted.

"Come Lucas, let go dinner, you have to try a desert. There so delicious." Said Olaf. "But first you must change your cloth into a anderelle transition outfit."

* * *

In the diner room.

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff are in a diner room waiting for Lucas and Olaf to the arrive.

"Huh, where are they going to come, the food are getting cold" said Anna.

"Now Anna, maybe Lucas got lose in the castle." Said Elsa. "I will get Ganda to fetch the boys."

"We're here!" Olaf announced.

"Come on Lucas." He said

"No, I look bad in these cloth" Lucas wine "can I just wear my regular cloth?"

"Oh brother" he said. He pull Lucas

Lucas was wearing ablue cloth, black pant, black shoe, yellow shirt, white glove, andhis hair have small tiny ponytails.

"I look ridiculous with these outfits" said Lucas

"No your not, you look cute" said Anna.

Lucas blush a little.

"Anyway, let eat" said Elsa.

As everybody eat, Elsa got the 4 attention.

"Attention everyone, I would like to announce thatI decided that we should throw a royal let Lucasmeet all the Royal from the another kingdom. And he will be crown to be a member of the royal family." Elsa announce.

"Elsa that a great idea!" Anna excited. "We should let Lucas meet all of the royalty meet Lucas, the long lost brother to my husband, Kristoff bjorgman of Arenderelle. And maybe Lucas will invite his friend from the another world

"Good idea mom. We should invite a people in Arenderelle to join." Olaf agree

"I like that, I would like my littlebrother to meet all the people in another kingdom." Kristoff agree

"So Lucas, you like a idea?" Elsa ask

"I like that idea your majesty" Lucas answer.

"Please, call me Elsa." Said Elsa.

"But with all due respect your maje-I mean Elsa. But how can I invite my friend from the another world?" Said Lucas.

"Well, I have no idea." Said Elsa

"Hey Elsa, did Emma help us get back home when we're in storybrooke?"

"Can't remember" said Elsa

"The door portal, when we're try to find a way home, Emma use her magic to summon the door back home. Maybe we shouldn summon a door to smash bros universe and our royal messager will invite 20 people from Lucas universe."

"What a good idea Anna" said Elsa.

"Then it settled, we going to thrown a ball and invite all the royal family from the another kingdom and invite Lucas family." Said Elsa

* * *

in smash bros universe

Everybody was doing they usually do, fight, and fight.

Lucas usually cheer them up and a smile on his face. But there is no smile on their face.

Until they saw a door outside the font of the mansion.

"Why is there a door outside the font of the mansion?" Daisy question. The smasher walk out the mansion and walk forward the door

As they saw the door open. The royal messager step out of the door

"Hear ye, hear ye. You are cordially invite to the celebration of the new member of the royal Arenderelle family, Kristoff bjorgman long lost brother, Lucas is going to be crown prince the new member of the royal family. Only 20 people from Lucas universecan  
come to the royal ball. The royal ball will be on July 10 at 6:00 pm." Said the royal messager.

The smasher was excited that they going to see Lucas again.

"This door will be here forever, you can visit Lucas whatever's you want." Said a royal messager.

The smasher are more excited now, the door now stay here the smash bros. Theycan visit Lucas whatever they want.

The royal messager leave and left the smash bros universe.

* * *

InLucas and Olaf room

"Ican't wait for the ball." Olaf excited.

"Me too, I never wentto the royal ball in my life." Said Lucas. "This going to be a best time of my life."

"Yeah, you can meet a king, queen, prince, and princesses to see you. All eye will be on you." Said Olaf

"A-all e-eye w-will be on m-me?" Lucas nervous.

"Did I say that wrong?" Said Olaf.

"N-no you see, I never met a royal people before. Will I do meet princess Peach, Rosalina, Daisy,and Zelda. But not all the royalty I met." He said.

"But what if I made a mistake?what if everybody going to laught at me? What if they hate me? What if they don't like me? What if they want to talk about my family? What if I don't dance to well?"He nervous.

"No they don't, I have a same problem like that when I meet a royal people when I was a human." Said Olaf.

"But what my mother alway tell me that 'be yourself, don't be afraid, show everybody the real you." Said Olaf.

"Wow" said Lucas.

"Don't worry I sure you will be great at the ball" said Olaf

"Thank Olaf" said Lucas. But when he look at Olaf face, he look just like his twin brother, Claus.

He walk back a little bit.

"Lucas? Is everything all right?" Olaf ask.

"Yeah, everything ok" he lied.

"Nice try, I know that face" he said "I use to do that when I lied my mom. Tell me what wrong?" He said.

"Well alright you see." As Lucas tell Olaf about his mom and Claud that how they died, Olaf let a small tear and Lucas started crying.

"I-I so sorry Lucas." Olaf crying. "This is not your fault. It not your fault that they died."

"Your right, it not my fault that they died"

You know, what my friend Carina said?" Said Olaf.

"No." said Lucas.

"She said 'when someone you love died, they not gone, their inside your heart. Your not alone, they are in your heart." He said.

"Thank Olaf" he hug Olaf. Olaf hug back.

"Let go to sleep" said olaf with a yawn. "Can you warm this place up?" He said.

"Sure" said Lucas. "PK fire!" Lucas shouted. He lift a fire and the room is warm.

He charge his cloth into his pj. He hop on his bed and say "goodnight Olaf."

"Goodnight Lucas" Olaf replie.

He took out a picture of his friend at the smash bros.

"Goodnight guy" he whispered quietly. He put it back and turn off the lamp. And went to sleep.

* * *

in a royal dungeon.

Han was in a dungeon, ever since he try to kill Elsa and take over Arenderelle.

"Great just great" he mumbled. But then he saw a shadow figure standing in a corner with wing shape like a butterfly.

"Who are you" Han ask.

"I am Tabuu and I here to help you" said Tabuu.

"Oh yeah like what?" He said.

"I here to help you to get whatever you want." He said.

"Really, you can get me whatever I want" hans question.

"Yes anything you want, I happy to deliver." Said Tabuu"but I would like to kill that blond brat boy."

"You mean Lucas?" Said the prince.

"Yes, but , ifyou want to take over Arenderelle. You agree with me."

"Like what?" Said Hans.

"We must talk in my world." Said the butterfly man.

Tabuu use his magic to disappear hans and himself back in a smash bros universe. 


	5. Dinner Fight

**AN: sorry that I didn't update b/c I was too busy at school so I didn't have time to do this.**  
 **  
**

 **Anyway I do not own these characters and they are belong to their owners and please leave a review and see you at the chapter.**

 ****

 **Anyway if you see the word that mush together like "dogchasecat" or "livehappilyeverafter". Please just ignore it.**

* * *

The ball was on 3 months always, Lucas was train to be a royal by Kaiand Ganda.

They tough him how to dance like a royal, how to eat like a royal, andhow to act like a royal.

But Kristoff didn't want Lucas to act too royalty. He want Lucas to be himself.

So then, Olaf introduce Lucas to his friends. They also play together. After 2hour playing.

Olaf and Lucas went back to the palace and went to eat dinner.

As they walk to the entrance, Lucas was surprisinglyto see his friend and family's in Arendelle

This father Bowser. Sure Bowser was a big mean villain who kidnap Peach. But inside ofhis heart, he was sweet and kind. Lucas also treated Bowser like a father.

His twouncle. Mario andLuigi. The brothers treated Lucas as their nephew. Even know that they are not related blood. They are a family.

His twoaunts. Peach and Wii fit trainer. Peach give Lucas her cake and cookie if he was good. Wii fit traineralso help Lucas to stand up to bully and how to protect himself if he get kidnap.

And his brother and friend. His brother figureNess, his friends, TL, Popo, Nana, Alex(villager), his big brother figureRed(or ash), and Rosie.

His mother figure, Rosalina. Rosalina was a mother of Lucas since Lucas came to smash. When Lucas was scare, sad, or crying. Rosalina will tell Lucas a good story or Luma will play with Lucas.

They tackle Lucas into a big smash bro family hug.

"Omg how did you guy get here?" SaidHappiestLucas.

"Actually, your brother invite us for dinner so we can get to know each other." Said Peach.

"Wait, so you invite my family for dinner?" Lucas ask to Kristoff.

"Yup, since you miss your family so I ask Anna if I can invite your family to come over for dinner." Said Kristoff.

"Thank you Kristoff" Lucas thank.

"Your welcome" he said.

"Now then, let us eat dinner" said the ice queen. "Now come everyone, let us eat" said Elsa.

As everyone head to the diner room. They say to each other.

Kristoff sat in the edge of the table and Bowser sat at the other edge of the table.

The children sat the right side of the table and the the lady and the men sat on the left side of the table.

"Bowser please tell us about you" said Anna.

Bowser was surprise and said "oh uh, well. Back then I was a villain back in the mushrooms king and I use to kidnap princess peach. I also team up with some other villain to help me take over the mushrooms kingdom:"

"Wait so you kidnap a princess peach?" Said Kristoff.

"Well yeah." Said Bowser

"Um Bowser have his own land" said Lucas.

"Oh yeah, I live in a beautiful castle with lovely cute animal" he lied.

And then Mario laugh and said. "Ah! Nice try Bowser you live in a lava kingdom surrounded by lava."

"Mario" peach warn.

"A koopa from the lava? Is it too dangerous?" Kristoff ask.

"No" Bowser replie "said a guy who talk with a weird reindeer"

"Excuse me!?" Kristoff shouted

"Kristoff" Anna warn.

"Brother please." Kindly Lucas.

"Well for his type" said Kristoff.

"My type?!" Said Bowser.

"Oh look the food is ready let us dig in shall we?" Said Elsa.

"So I suppose your place is not safe for children." Angry Kristoff.

"Excuse, but are you their father!?" Angry Bowser.

"Not it is anything wrong with that. Right Kristoff?" Anna warn.

"Oh no, of course not. That is ashame that if your kids who have died by that stupid lava!" Angry Kristoff.

"Brother" said Lucas.

"Oh no, I usually protest them from danger" Bowser mad.

"Bowser stop" Lucas warn

"And where is their mother anyway!?" Kristoff shouted the question.

"I don't know!" The koopa shouted.

"What kind of father are you?" Kristoff shouted.

"I am a good father. And you just a guy who talk with a reindeer and a weird troll family." Said Bowser.

"What did you say about my family!?" Kristoff yell.

As Bowser and Kristoff eat the food hardly and they made a mess.

"It so nice to have a family come overfor dinner." Rosalina wine.

Bowser and Kristoff stood up and they both grab a chicken and lift it up in a air.

"Bowser"

"Lucas"

"Kristoff"

"Anna"

"Mario"

"Bowser"

"Rosalina"

"Bowser"

"Olaf!"

And BAM! The chicken hit the table and everybody was silent. And Lucas stood up and said "please excuse me, andgoodnight!"and with a angry face and left the dinner room.

"We really miss up this time" said Bowser.

"Yeah" Kristoff agree.

"Now lookwhat you done! Lucas was expecting you guy to be a great family and not this isn't exactly what he has in mind!" Olaf shouted.

Olaf left the dinerroom along the younger smasher. And left the adult alone in the diner.

* * *

lucas quickly run to his room. Lucas reach to his and Olafroom.

And he close the door. He hop to his bed and let his tear go.

Olaf and the young smash knock on Lucas door.

"Lucas" Ness whispers. He open the door and saw Lucas crying in his bed.

"Lucas?" Ness softy brush Lucas hair.

"Everything isn't what I imagine" Lucas cry.

"Come on Lucas, I sure they will make up and apologize to each other." Said Olaf.

In a diner room where Rosalina is yelling at Kristoff and bowser along with a peach, Mario, Luigi, Wii fit trainer, Anna, and Elsa.

"You should be a shame of yourself! You should be nice together not arguing! Lucas thought this dinner was going to be perfect! And now look what you did!" Rosalina yell.

"Now you guy are going to apologize to each other and apologize to Lucas!" Anna yell.

"Sorry" said Kristoff.

"Sorry" said bowser.

"Said it like you mean it!" Anna and Rosalina yell.

"I'm sorry bowser for being rude to you." Said Kristoff.

"And I'm sorry for being rude about your family and a reindeer" said bowser.

"Good, now go to Lucas and apologize to him." Said Rosalina.

"But where is Lucas room." Bowser ask.

"I will show you guys where Lucas room is that" said Elsa.

The rest of the people follow Elsa to Lucas room.

They have reach to Lucas room and knock on the door.

Olaf enter it and said "Lucas don't want you guy to come. And he want us to be here alone."

"Olaf, bowser and Kristoff want to apologize to Lucas." Said Elsa.

"Yes mom." Olaf replie.

As Olaf and the youngsmasher left Lucas alone and Anna push Kristoff and bowser to Lucas room.

Lucas make eye contact to Kristoff and bowser.

"Well, did you have something to say to me?" Lucas ask.

"Well, Lucas." Bowser started. "We're sorry that we misbehave at dinner."

"And we're sorry that we argue at dinner and it won't happen again" Kristoff added.

"Apologize is accepted." Lucas accepted.

And then, the rest of the smasher went back to the smash bros and they said goodbye.

* * *

 **AN: man, this took 1 day to finish this chapter. Please leave a review and see you at the next chapter.**

 ****

 **These characters are belong to Nintendo and Disney.**

 ****

 **And human Olaf belong to nejihina100**


	6. The ball disaster

I do not own these characters and they are belong to their owners.

"Text"= talking

 _'Text'_ = Thinking

 _ **Text**_ = though

* * *

And so the ball have arrive. Lucas was nervous about the ball. All of the royaltie are coming to the ball.

The smasher has also arrive. They wait in the ballroom until the royal family are ready.

In the upstairs, the royal family are getting ready.

"I am so excited!" SaidOlaf. He was wearing his royaloutfit that he wear sincehis first ball.

"Yeah me too" Lucas nerves. He was wearing red and gold coat, a black shoe, white glove, brown pant.

His hair has been brush down. He look like a mini version of Kristoff.

"So who you going to dance with?" Olaf question.

"Well, I don't know." Lucas replie.

"Well, I remember my dance with someone" Olaf blush.

"Really?" Ask Lucas. "Who?"

"Carina" Olaf answer.

"Aww" Lucas awe.

Then, there a knock on the door. It reviews Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff. They all wearing their royal ball outfits.

"Are you ready boy?" Elsa ask.

"Yup" said the boys.

"Let get this ball started!" Anna excited.

As the royal family head to the ballroom and wait until they call their names.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Kai called. Elsa walk into the ballroom

"Princess Anna of Arendelle and her husband, Prince Kristoff of Arendelle" the couple walk into a ballroom.

"The crown prince and the future king of Arendelle, Prince Olaf of Arendelle." Olaf walking into a ballroom.

"And finally a new member of the royal family, prince Lucas of Arendelle" Lucas walk into a ballroom and nervous.

And Lucas walk and stand beside Olaf.

"Greetings everybody and smasher." Elsa welcome the guest.

"We welcome here to our new member of the Arendelle royalfamily and the long lost bother of my brother in law. Lucas ryuka." As everybody clap and Lucas wave.

Elsa grab and crown and said "with this crown, I'm crown you, Prince Lucas Ryuka of Arendelle" said Elsa.

As everyone clap of the new members of the royal arendelle family.

"Now, let us celebrate of the new members of the family." Elsa finished.

As everyone began to dance. Kristoff and Anna dance. Lucas went to the garden to get some fresh air.

And then Lucas suddenly bump into someone.

"Oh my, I so sorry" said the voice.

Lucas look up and saw a girl with brown hair, a tiara, purple dress,and red amulet.

"It ok, I'm the one who said sorry" said Lucas.

"I'm princess Sofia of enchancia" Sofia address.

"I'm prince Lucas Ryuka of Arendelle" Lucas addresse.

"So would you like to dance with me?" Sofia ask.

"Um sure" Lucas replie. _'Omm_ _ **(itstand for oh my mother.)**_ _I'm going withdance a princess!'_

As Lucas andSofia enter a ballroom. They began to dance.

"That my brother!" Kristoff shouted.

"You dance wonderful." Lucas commented.

"Thank, you too" Sofia replie.

As the music is over. Lucas and Sofia head to over to the smasher. Lucas want to introduce his new friend.

Lucas was talking to his friend from the smash bros universe while Sofia was talking to Nana.

"Tell me, it is true that you came from the another universe?" Said a woman.

"Pardon?" Said Lucas.

"How doyou do, Lucas Ryuka? You're the talk of the ball tonight." Said a men.

"How did you feel becoming a royal?"

"Let be friends Lucas Ryuka" said a boy.

On the other side of the ballroom, Kristoff and Anna watch as the small group questioned Lucas Ryuka.

"Would you look at that? Seen like Luca isa hit" Anna joke.

"Yeah" Kristoff chuckle.

And then, a men name Estebanwalk over them. He have arrive in arendelle with his cousin, princess Elena and Isabelle from the kingdom ofavalor.

"How long mud you fuss over him,Everyone?" Said Esteban.

"The next song is a minuets **(I know it a French dance but I am not a Norway person expert. Only the French expert)**. Won't you dance to it Lucas Ryuka?" Estebanquestioned.

"Um...What is a minuet?" Lucas questioned.

"Oh my!" Estebanfake shock. "You don't know what is a minute? How shocking! You mustn't let all this attention go to your head. They're only interesting in your provincial manner and your connection to Kristoff."

"Hey! Leave him alone" Sofia stood up.

"Lucas Ryuka, we'dloveto hear about your mother Lucas Ryuka" said Esteban.

"Huh?! M-my mama?" Lucas gulp

"Mama?!" Esteban shock. "Did you just say 'mama?! Mama. You'renot a royalty at all, aren't you?! What a horrible prince you are. Only a commoner can call their mother 'mama' not a royal. I'm telling everyone that you are a not royal and youjust  
came from the anotheruniverse and you just a little kid who don't know anything about royal."

"SHUT UP!" Lucas yell. Everyone watch as Lucas and Esteban.

"MY MAMA HAVE BEEN KILL BY THE DINO AND MY BROTHER HAVE BEEN MISSING AND HE TURN OUT TO BEEN A MASK MAN IN MY UNIVERSE AND MY FATHER HAS BEEN DIED BY THE OLD AGE AND I'M HAS A PK POWER AND I AM A ROYALTY AND I AM PRINCE LUCAS RYUKA OF ANREDELLE!" Lucas  
/scream.

Everyone was silent. And Lucas ran out of the ballroom.

Everyone was murmur.

"Lucas" Kristoff whispered.

"Your majesty" said a new voice.

They turn around and saw a Latina crown princessElena ofavalorand along wher young sister, princessIsabelle of avalor.

Elena bow to the royal and family and said "I'm apologize of my cousin rudeness and He will write a apology letter to Lucas Ryuka. I'm sorry that we ruin it, it won't happen again" Elena apologize.

"It all right princess Elena" said Elsa. "Apologize accept and but we will sent a letter to your grandparents and Esteban must write a apology letterto Lucas Ryuka." Said the queen.

"Of course, Me and my sister and cousin must leave. I'm sorry if we ruin the adiós reina Elsa de Arendelle. But thank you forinvited us" Said Elena.

"Bienvenido y gracias por venir Elena." Said Elsa.

"Your welcome, de nada" said Elena. The avalor has left the ballroom.

"Everyone, I'm afraid that the ball is over now but thank you for coming this evening. We hope thatyou enjoy this evening."Said Elsa as everyonehas left ballroom.

"I will go talk to Lucas your highness. He our familytoo" said Red(or ash, or,Whatever you call him.)

"Of course. But please call me Elsa. We are a family too aren't we?" Said Elsa.

"Of course." Said Red. Red left the ballroom and head to Lucas room.

Red reach Lucas room. And knock a door.

"Lucas are you alright?" Red ask.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"Well, if anything make you better us justlet us know." Said Red. He left Lucas alon in the room.

Little did he know. Someone was watching him.

In the dungeon. The gaurd is coming to check on hans. But the guard saw that hans is no longer in a cell.

"The prisoners has escape! The prisoners has escape!" The gaurd call.

Hans has escape and Tabuu have him.

* * *

 **What these villain plan is? How willthey ever find him. What are these villain plan now? Find out,in the next chapter.**


End file.
